The Best of Barney 2008 Aired on CBS (September 14, 2004) Part 1
(Somewhere in the darkness, a familiar voice is heard) * Narrator: Once upon a time, there was a princess..... * (Then it shows the familiar blond girl with bow with a grin) * Narrator: And a peasant. * (Then, a familiar cat is shown who grins) * (Somewhere at a manor, which looks bright pink, the girl inside is sleeping on her big bed) * Narrator: She lived atop a hill in a glittering castle. There she had a servant who kept his castle in order... * (Then, a familiar big hulking butler opens up the curtains, but fixes Darla's gigantic crooked painting grinning with ease) * Narrator: Selected and pressed her robes for the day... * (Then the butler picks a dress which all match, but irons it) * Narrator: Prepared her royal breakfast and served it to her in her chambers. * (Then, the butler goes upstairs and heads up with the girl's breakfast, which has a logo of herself on it. A bit later, the butler opens the door where the sleeping Darla with a plush is. Then the next scene shows a crowd applauding with a host showing a reward trophy to her) * Narrator: She had fame, she had fortune. * Random People: (randomly) Bravo. Delightful. * Narrator: She had product endorsements. * (Then the next scene shows Max using a Darla toothpaste on her toothbrush. Then, it shows Darla with the animals, patting them before they come together with Darla hugging them, grinning and looking at the camera) * Narrator: But she was not what she seemed. * Darla: He-he-he-he. * (Meanwhile, somewhere in Kokomo, Indiana, many animals gather around where the familiar orange cat with a dapper hat on is under the banner marked, "Farewell Danny: Pride of Kokomo" as a bus stops nearby) * Narrator: On the other hand, in a humble village far away; the peasant had none of her luxuries, but he had a dream. * (Then he flicks the flag nearby two cow children with the "Hollywood" sign on it) * Narrator: Well, with a fond farewell from his closest friends... * (As he says that, a huge gator in a red cap with an orange shirt is weeping, hugging Danny too tightly. As he continues, the horse holding a "Farewell" sign pulls off his horseshoe, giving it to Danny while a sheep gives him his wool sweater, with the topless sheep grinning to Danny happily holding it) * Narrator: And gifts of farewell, best wishes... * (Then, items are all piled up on top of him) * Narrator: And useless junk, although it's the thought that counts. * (The jack-in-the-box with a cat on it springs up a bit while Danny groans, attempting to get in the bus) * Narrator: His world was about to clash with hers in a place called... * (Once the bus door closes, the sign on the bus marked "Kokomo" changes to "Hollywood") * Narrator: Hollywood.